


Hated

by yakkotyak



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anger, Demon Etiquette, Demons, Gen, Introspection, Jealousy, amaimon is a very angry boi, and amaimon is not happy with that, rin doesn't realize that he breaks like every demon rule there is lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakkotyak/pseuds/yakkotyak
Summary: Amaimon hates many things about his brothers. Particularly their strength.(Features headcanons about honorary titles/demon etiquette, and Amaimon is very very angry about just about everything.)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Hated

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is just gonna be a one-shot that I've been mulling over for a while. I basically thought it'd be cool to get a look inside Amaimon's head and see his hatred for Rin and to a lesser extent Mephisto up close. This doesn't take place at any specific time, but happens sometime soon after Rin and Amaimon fight when Mephisto has Rin over for dinner. 
> 
> NOTE: Amaimon is often shown referring to Mephisto as aniue, which is an archaic Japanese term for older brother. It is very respectful. I thought it would be interesting to see how that might be in a more English/Western sense, as this fic is in English and Mephisto has some history in Germany/Germanic countries. I decided to go with some archaic terms for brother, and I'll explain my reasoning. 
> 
> Amaimon refers to Mephisto as Broþor throughout this fic. This is an Old English word which simply means brother, as many Western languages don't really have an equivalent for calling older siblings by specific titles like in Japanese, but his usage of an old term doubles as a habit (he's just hella old lmao) and being more respectful. In this interpretation, newer terms, while not SUPER offensive or rude, would be irritating to his older and more powerful siblings, because it's sort of looking down on them, like, I'm ignoring tradition and acting very casually around you when I shouldn't be. Mephisto refers to Amaimon as brōþēr, which is an even older Proto-Germanic word, to mock him. Since he's the older brother, he doesn't have to call Amaimon a specific title, so by choosing to call him an older word which is the root for the word Amaimon uses, it's mocking Amaimon for being younger (not old enough/not present, at least in this, to have been around that word in its prime usage). 
> 
> I hope that makes sense to everyone, this was just a headcanon thing and wanted to get the idea out of my head. It just made sense that if Amaimon were required by respect/etiquette to defer to his brother in Japanese, it would make sense for him to do it in other languages as well, because I doubt Amaimon holds such a high respect for the Japanese language that he would go out of his way to speak extremely formally in this one case.

For as long as he could remember, Amaimon had hated humans. He hated every single one with every fiber of his being; they would dare to act superior to demonkind? Even when faced with a demon king, they would rally and fight. Even as they perished, they looked down on him.

He _hated_ them.

Broþor liked to tease him about this, liked to make comments about how "human" his brōþēr's emotions were. How could he hate humans when he reacted with anger and fear, as they did? When he, too, wished to look down upon others, rather than be looked down on? How could little Amaimon hate humans when they had made him?

Amaimon hated him, too. Hated the way he kept the same smile on his face, acted as if he were above everything. Broþor was his superior, and he despised that he had to respect that. He couldn't help but wonder, though, if his time in Assiah was beginning to develop a rebellious streak within him. Whenever his sibling would mock him, Amaimon would mock back.

He wasn't quite sure why. It was practically asking for death, to act superior to a stronger demon. From his very conception, he was to refer to his elders, not by their names, but by titles and honorifics. For centuries, he referred to him as Broþor--in Japan, he deferred to using aniue when it was insisted upon, however much he disliked using the new language and culture Broþor had decided to drown him in this millennia. The more he learned in Assiah, the more he learned that his terminology was beyond dated, but he continued to use it. For a creature like him, continuing to use the terms of old was far more respectful to his Broþor. Of course, even then the irritating elder managed to flip that concept on its head when speaking to Amaimon; when not referred to by his true name, Amaimon was the even more archaic brōþēr, which was his sibling's way of looking down on his age. It was a way of saying, I am stronger than you. I've been around a lot longer.   
  
Of course, Amaimon hated this, too. So when he heard that cursed word fall from Broþor's lips, when he heard himself being compared to humans, he would simply smile that lazy smile back and call him Nii-san, Bruder, Brother, even Bro, using any modernized and casual terms for his sibling he could think of. He would, in response, get a twitch. A small narrowing of the eyes.

_Insubordinate_. 

On certain days, he found, much to his internal dismay, that he was feeling far too masochistic for his own good. Instead of a small slight, Amaimon would directly threaten Broþor. He would smile again, this time baring his fangs in a horrible facsimile of a grin, and call him by his name. Any lesser demon would have his flesh boiled off and his essence shredded into nothing for even thinking such a thing, but Amaimon knew Broþor needed him for his PLAN. And so he called him Johann. Mephisto.

And when he was feeling particularly suicidal, he would dare to growl out the name Samael. 

Every time, he would end up suspended in time and space, near death in screaming, burning agony as his tendons were snapped, his organs rearranged, and his skin rended from his flesh. But every time he would get put back together, and so every time, he gave in.

It was like an addiction, seeing Broþor prove himself wrong. To see the one who believed himself so above "human" emotions bare his much sharper fangs in return, face twisted grotesquely in hatred, see his eyes alight with hellfire and feel the rage rolling from his body in waves. In some small way, Amaimon would drag Broþor down to his level, and he relished knowing that his superior had very much gotten the message.

Amaimon had never expected himself to end up on the other side of this dynamic.

He _hated_ it. 

He hated the way Rin pranced about as if he were invulnerable, tail waving freely, his heart practically on his sleeve. To waltz around like that was a challenge. _Bet you can't hurt me. You're not enough of a threat for me to hide my Achilles heel._ So, Amaimon thought to prove him wrong. He yanked the tail so hard he could hear the grating of bones in his little brother's body, hear him screech as blue flames roared around them. That would, he thought, teach the little _mongrel_ to mock a pureblood. 

But no.

The bastard child not only refused to hide his tail, continuing to tell every demon around him that he feared no attack, but he beat Amaimon at his own game. Broþor had laughed at him for days afterwards. It was disgraceful, for a demon king to be bested by a mere infant, a half-breed, a _human_. And yet he could not beat him. 

So, Amaimon did the only thing he could think to do. Rather than tear his enemy down to his size, which the bastard seemed immune to, he decided to raise himself up to his level. 

When Broþor had finally freed him from his latest punishment, he had immediately revealed his demonic self. He bared his fangs, his tail, and his heart. He vowed to rip the worm limb from limb.

And still the _thing_ had not cowered; he did not defer to Amaimon as demonic etiquette required. He still refused to use any form of honorific or title, simply calling him by his name--and even that, he could not get right. Amaimon had never wanted to kill a creature more than in that moment, but his worst nightmare suddenly became true. The mongrel did not need to hide its tail from him. He was not a threat. He couldn't even maintain a demonic form, let alone kill Broþor's little experiment. It hit him, then, why he had been allowed out in the first place. Broþor had no intention of allowing him revenge. He had allowed his inferior to utterly humiliate himself in front of a _human_. 

And Amaimon _hated_ them _._


End file.
